ondeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Cast On Board- Part 2
The episode, from the previous one, continues with the previous challage. Plot Returnning from the previous episode, The teams begin to search for the rare treasure. Before so, Chris explains their are dangerous ceatures on the island, so they have to be careful. And once the team finds the acient treasure, they must go to the end of the island with the treause. The teams searchs for treasure. However; Team Killer Whales lock their prize to help on the search, but find that Blaineley had ate it, as well as passing gas at the moment. Out anger, the Team tries to injury Blaineley, but Owen stops them before they could reach her. Owen say they can just follow the nearest plan, which Noah thinks that's a good idea, Bailey agrees, while Noah smiles. Meanwhile; Team Seashells, is looking for the treasure. Courtney is still mad at Bridgette for knocking her off the watermelon, and confronts getting the two in an agruement. Soon, the other girls grow more annoyed of their agruement, Katie & Sadie break them apart. Lindsay reminds them they have a challage to complete, as they continue their search. Courtney in the confession cam, says she had enough with Bridgette and the others and will give them serious payback. With Team Sharks, they sooner encounter the dangerous animals Chris had warn them about. They begin running away, until Harold trips on and finds The Acinent Treasure, which they hurry to the end of the island with it. Team Killer Whales see this, as Duncan plans to prepare for a trap. With Team Seashells, as they are traveling to continue finding the treasure, Lindsay comes in quicksand, beginning to slowly and quickly sink in it. They worry of her, except Courtney, who orders them to continue without her. Clara tries to convince Courtney that leaving a man down is not an order, but Courtney doesn't pay any attention, and insults her. Clara tells Bridgette, Sadie & Katie, to pick up Courtney to make her sink in the quicksand, which they happily do. Courtney begs them to stop and promises them they can save Lindsay. Clara saves Lindsay, which Lindsay really appeicates it. Then they continue. For Team Sharks, they hurry for the end of the island, however, ends up falling them into a hole set up by Duncan, who grabs the acient treasure from them. Team Killer Whales then hurry to the end of the island. They make it to the end of the island, but however; Courtney, out of nowhere, appears and quickly tackles Duncan for the acient treasure. Courtney kicksDuncan in the groin getting the acient treasure, making her team win. Team Seashells cheer that they won, while Courtney, saying its stargie. Chris then mentions since Team Sharks never came, they lose, making somebody have to get voted off. At night, on "The S.S Chris", Team Sharks are at the elimanion center, where Team Sharks vote off one of the passengers. The player they vote off is Harold. Harold sadly says he's going to miss everyone, including LeShewea. But Chef kicks off Harold, by kicking him off the plank, as Harold in the water is being chase by a shark. Courtney enters the confession cam, revealing her plan to get rid of every player to win the billion no matter who's in her way. Chris signs off the show.